Many smartphones, tablet computers, laptops and other mobile devices feature utilities and associated applications for performing a myriad of tasks that consume significant power. By way of example, certain applications are designed to continuously access content from a network source, such as a location based service, a data feed, a media content server or the like. In order to maintain up-to-date content or provide real-time functionality, these applications are required to continuously look for updates or perform content searches. Such updates require frequent use of radio circuitry, and thus are expensive in terms of power consumption. Also, these devices routinely execute multiple applications and processes. Multi-tasking taxes the device's processor(s), and correspondingly, increases power usage. Consequently, power management presents a tremendous challenge, particularly when battery life can be a real market differentiator.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for managing power for mobile devices.